fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 178
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass man vor einer feurigen Ehefrau nicht fliehen kann? ------------------------------------------ Keuchend hielt er inne, um sich an eine der durchnässten Fichten zu lehnen. Hatte er sie abgehängt? Angestrengt lauschte er, jedoch hörte er nur die sanften Waldgeräusche. Erleichtert atmete er auf und zog sogleich eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche um sie sich anzustecken. Genüsslich blies Mike den Rauch gen Himmel und fragte sich, wie viel er Zeit hatte, um sich einen Plan, zu erfolgreichen Flucht vor ihr, auszudenken. Dies war, davon war er überzeugt, alles Blinks Schuld, der unbedingt eine zweite Hochzeit im Kreise der Freunde vorschlagen musste, was natürlich in Seiya eine relativ gefährliche Reaktion zündete, worauf die feurige Ehefrau nicht mehr von der Idee abließ. Nur unter großen Anstrengungen hatte er es geschafft soweit von ihr zu fliehen, doch irgendwie wusste er, dass sie ihn bald finden würde. Das Blinken des Sensors verriet ihm dies. -Einige Meter entfernt- Fröhlich summend und vor sich hin träumend spazierte Seiya den schlammigen Waldweg entlang. Sie machte sich nicht wirklich Mühe aktiv nach Mike zu suchen, da sie einerseits wusste, dass die Crew nicht allzu schnell abreisen würde und sie deswegen ganz einfach zum Schiff zurückkehren könnte, andererseits hatte sie immer noch den Sensor mit dem sie ihn ohnehin ganz einfach wiederfinden würde. Deswegen dachte sie viel lieber über die bevorstehende zweite Hochzeit nach. „Abby könnte meine Trauzeugin sein und Blink wäre dann Mikes Trauzeuge. Wir sollten unbedingt über ein einheitliches Farbschema nachdenken...“, überlegte sie laut und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass der Weg steiniger wurde und leicht bergab ging. Langsam lichtete sich der Wald und man konnte das Meer rauschen hören. Der Boden schien nun gänzlich aus Stein zu bestehen und jegliche Pflanzen waren gänzlich verschwunden. Wenige Meter entfernt konnten man einen Mann mit langem, rostrotem Haar erkennen, der ein Katana auf einen Stein richtete, offenbar im Versuch diesen zu zerteilen. Interessiert hielt Seiya inne und beobachtete den Fremden, der nun zum Schlag aushob und tatsächlich die dünnere Spitze des Brockens abtrennen konnte. „Guter Schwung! Aber du kommst zu sehr aus dem Handgelenk!“, rief ihm Seiya zu und war überrascht, dass der Mann sich ihr sofort zu wandte um sein Schwert auf sie zu richten. „Halt die Fresse und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!“ „Redet man so mit einer Lady?“, fragte Seiya und unterdrückte ihre Wut, „Ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Rat geben. Sieh her! Wenn man, so wie du, zu sehr aus dem Handgelenk kommt, wird das Ergebnis nicht ganz so präzise“, sie verpasste einem Felsen zu ihrer Linken einen scheinbar schwachen Klaps, worauf dieser regelrecht explodierte und etwas zurückließ, das wie eine unscharfe, steinige Hand, mit ausgestrecktem Mittelfinger, aussah. „Wenn man jedoch den Schwung nicht aus dem Handgelenk holt, wird es um einiges genauer“, sie ging nun zu einem Felsen zu ihrer Rechten um auch ihm einen Klaps zu verpassen. Ein weiteres Mal wurde der Staub explosionsartig aufgewirbelt und gab, als er sich legte, einen weiteren steinernen Mittelfinger frei. Diesmal jedoch um einiges detailreicher. „Hast du aufgepasst? Mit ein bisschen Übung könntet sich deine Schwertkunst um viel verbessern und das alles nur indem du auf den Handgelenk aufpasst“, erklärte ihm Seiya mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und stellte sich nun herausfordernd zwischen die beiden steinernen Mittelfinger. Tatsächlich war sie kein wenig überrascht als der Fremde mit erhobener Waffe auf sie zu stürmte und rief, „Mein Name ist Ixnay 'der Stolz' und du wirst dafür büßen, dass du dich über mich lächerlich gemacht hast.“ Doch Seiya veränderte ihre Position nicht, sondern blickte immer noch grinsend die anstürmende Todsünde an. Faust hatte ihr zwar untersagt die Todsünden zu jagen, aber immerhin war sie in diesem Fall nicht die Jägerin sondern die Gejagte. -Derzeit auf einem Feldweg zwischen Mayuku und Ana- „Wieso laufen wir eigentlich?“, fragte Lucy, die Schwierigkeiten hatte mit Lee mitzuhalten. „Senbei ist in diese Richtung gelaufen und er will irgendjemanden treffen. Ich weiß zwar keine Details aber Blink hat immer Andeutungen gemacht, dass er sich vermutlich große Schwierigkeiten einhandeln wird. Also halte ich es für am klügsten, dass wir ihn als seine Kameraden unterstützen“, erklärte Lee und er wurde sogar noch ein wenig schneller, als die kleinen, schäbigen Häuser des Dorfes Ana in Sicht kamen. Kaum hatten sie die Stadtgrenze überquert blieb Lucy prompt stehen um Luft schnappen zu können. Lee war noch ein kleines Stück weitergelaufen und sah sich nun nach einer Person um, die eventuell Senbei gesehen haben könnte. Schnell fand er einen verdreckten Mann, der einen ebenso schäbigen Stand besaß, an dem er gestohlenen Schmuck anbot. „Haben Sie einen Mann in einem Anzug vorbeilaufen sehen?“, fragte ihn Lee, worauf der Mann nur unauffällig die eine Hand ausgestreckt auf die Theke legte, während er mit der anderen Hand am Kinn sagte, „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht kannst du mir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen.“ Zuerst verstand Lee nicht, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die ausgestreckte Hand, deren Finger nun erwartend zuckten, und er begriff. Lee war schon drauf und dran etwas Geld aus seiner Tasche zu kramen, doch dann stellte sich Lucy neben ihn und meinte, „Lass mich das machen!“ Mit einer raschen Bewegung fuhr sie dem Mann an die Stirn und stellte dann fest, „Senbei ist dort drüben abgebogen!“ Ohne sich von dem verwirrten Verkäufer zu verabschieden, stürmten die beiden weiter und bogen bei der nächsten Ecke ein. Doch überraschender Weise war hier das Dorf zu Ende. Gleich um die Ecke sprossen schon die ersten Bäume und ein schlammiger Weg führte tiefer in das Innere des Waldes. „Na, dann los!“, meinte Lee und stürmte schon wieder los, Lucy mit etwas Abstand hinterher. Sie liefen eine Zeit bis sie einen weiteren Stopp zum Verschnaufen einlegten. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser Alte Senbei gesehen hatte?“, fragte Lee, der dem Weg nach spähte und nicht erahnen konnte, wo er hinführte. „Ich bin mir sicher, aber vielleicht ist er dann irgendwo anders im Wald abgebogen. Ich finde wir sollten am Besten zurückgehen und darauf vertrauen, dass er seine Probleme alleine lösen kann“, schlug Lucy vor. „Und was sollen wir dann tun? Däumchen drehen und beten, dass er bald zurückkommt?“, fragte Lee etwas gereizt. „Ich wüsste da schon etwas, dass wir in der Zwischenzeit machen können“, meinte Lucy, trat näher an ihren Kapitän heran und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der diesen ein wenig erröten ließ. Doch ein plötzliches nahes Rascheln ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. „Na, wenn das nicht Sara und der unfähige Sensenschwinger vom Mafia-Treff sind!“